


Spellbound

by GlowAmber



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Celebrations, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowAmber/pseuds/GlowAmber
Summary: Cassandra watches Lance with soft eyes.[I'm never getting over Happiness Is... ]





	Spellbound

The air on her back was chilled but the front of her felt warm from the roaring bonfire in the center of the night’s festivities. It was an odd sensation, to be cold and warm at the same time, but she’d felt a lot of that odd back and forth lately. The draw to stick to a schedule warred with her want to let go, the longing for her Dad struggled with her desire to see Rapunzel to the end--

And then there was the irritation in front of her, now, laughing and dancing. She leaned forward a little, arms draped over her knees, and she knew she was smiling at the scene. He kept beat with the little odd leaf-like folk, moving in unison with Hookfoot until the more awkward man was out of breath. There was something about the firelight on his face and how he smiled so wide, so consumed with his emotions.

He drove her nuts on a daily basis, but there was something new about it, now.

When did Lance become more than a thorn in her side? He’d gone from ‘that thief’ to her friend and now she felt something gentle in her chest. This strange longing as he laughed and gave into the joy of the celebrations. It wasn’t elegant, this dance, it didn’t belong in courts or even in Corona’s square, but there was just something so strangely charming to it.

Graceful, even.

Who would want to miss this? She’d said that to Eugene a while ago, the man draped over a log next to the one beside her with a coconut drink in hand. A hand had swept out, but her eyes hadn’t leave the dramatic romantic in the middle of it all. 

She’d meant it. This tug in her as she watched, captivated, who would want to miss a moment of this? She was spellbound. It felt like there magic was wound in the air, in the smell of smoke and food and coconut and sweet tart fruits. In the happy voices of the Lorbs as they sang and chatted together, in the pounding of drums and the trill of the pan pipes.

Her bare feet tapped to the tempo, warm sand shifting beneath her, and she wondered about dancing with him.

She didn’t know the dance, this wasn’t something she felt comfortable standing up to join him in-- but there was something wistful in her as she thought of home. Of the festivals in Corona where you linked arms and swung and laughed and gave into the happy mood. Cassandra could see him there, he’d fit right in. The wide overjoyed grin on his face would be the same expression he’d wear in that crowd, twisting and clapping and, oh, she felt her smile go more soft.

It’d be nice, she thought, to be the one swinging on his arm and stealing glances through the crowd at him. To take his hand in hers and not let the throng of people separate them.

He finally swept an arm forward, and he was looking at her, for a moment, their eyes meeting. Did he see it on her face? And then he bowed, his oddly captivating jig over, and she felt that warmth bubble and boil in her. Like butterflies. Like magic.

“I didn’t know that Lance was so graceful.”  
“Wait for it.”

And she looked over at Eugene finally, his smug lidded expression, before glancing back as Lance sniffed the air. Graceful, maybe, but he was still Lance. She couldn’t help laughing when Eugene laughed, while he jumped around putting out the cinders on his shirt.

The moment was over and Cassandra still felt the spell linger.


End file.
